One Way or Another
by lovethebroken
Summary: Finished...Nick and Warrick have a grand idea of trying to get Sara out more by setting her up with one of Nick’s friends, but what happens when things go wrong? Or better yet...wrong for whom? S? NS WC...FIN
1. Two by Two

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything that relates to CSI. I barely even know what I'm talking about. Please don't sue me, I'm just a poor college student….have mercy.

**_Chapter 1- Two by Two_**

Nick followed Warrick into the break room, "You think she'd go for it?"

Warrick shrugged doubtfully, "Honestly…probably not. You know how Sara is."

"Exactly how is Sara?" They both turned to the slim figure standing in the doorway, arms crossed. Caught. Well, maybe she hadn't heard too much. Warrick exchanged looks, they were more like "a deer caught in the headlights" looks. Nick looked back at Sara, "What?"

Sara sighed, "I'm not going ask again."

Warrick starred at Sara innocently while he nudged Nick in the side. He cleared his throat and Nick glanced at him whispered, "Why do I have to do it?"

"You brought it up," Warrick whispered back.

"Well you…" Nick began to speak but Sara interrupted, "Hello, still here."

Nick sighed and knew he was a dead man if he asked the question but then again a dead man if he didn't.

"There's this buddy of mine who is single and he's lookin for someone to date and he described his perfect girl…tall, slim, brown haired, brown eyed, beautiful, smart," he stopped when he realized he was babbling.

"Anyways, I thought that since you aren't seeing anybody maybe you'd join me and Kelly and that way you could meet Tom."

Sara was leaning on the door frame nodding slowly, "I'll think about it."

She smiled and walked off. Nick and Warrick looked at each other. Nick shook his head and Warrick nodded, "Yeah…wow."

"Blew me away."

"Maybe Sara has a different side huh," Warrick walked out with his coffee. Nick smirked briefly, "Yeah.."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sara was in the video lab looking over tapes for her case with Warrick. Nick and Catherine were on call and Greg was doing little tad-bit things around the lab area until the call came in. She squinted her eyes then paused the video before rubbing her eyes. "Video's always a killer."

The voice made her jump. She definitely wasn't expecting anyone. She turned quickly and smiled, "Nicky…you scared me."

She laughed a little as she regained her composure. Nick sat down beside her, "I heard you were in here."

"Yeah…and probably will be for the rest of my life…there is like twenty tapes here with six hours each and so far, I spent two hours just trying to unwind the film."

Nick glanced at the stacks of tapes then back at Sara. She shook her head, "Don't ask."

He nodded, "So. You thought about that double date thing?"

Sara shook her head slowly as she continued to watch the tapes, "I'll tell you later."

Nick nodded looking back at the film. Sara held back a smirk, "You thought I was beautiful and smart?"

Nick looked startled as he sat back. He wasn't ready for that question, "Um…Tom wanted that in a woman."

"Yeah…but you thought of me." Sara turned her head toward him and their eyes held the moment. Nick broke away as he looked down aimlessly moving his stool back, "Well, I know you. You'd be good for each other. That's why I thought about you."

He stood up, "I'm gonna go find Catherine. I'll uh…you can tell me later."

Sara nodded as he walked behind her to the door.

"I'll go."

Nick stopped and looked back at her. He wasn't smiling, but she was. A big grin was spread on her face, "Who knows right? Might be once in a life thing…don't want to miss it."

"Yeah…" Nick nodded in agreement still not smiling, "I'll let you know the details in a few hours."

**_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_**

_**Juliana's Restaurant**_

Nick stood with Kelly Smith, his 'girlfriend', or so they were saying. She didn't feel like a girlfriend to him. Just friends with benefits…well, not even really that. Tom looked at Nick, "You sure she's comin?"

Nick nodded, "I'm sure man, she said she be here. You know you should have picked her up. It would have been polite."

Tom snorted as he stuck his hands in his pockets. Nick glanced at him and mentally rolled his eyes. Tom was a nice guy but had a sarcastic streak that made you want to kill him. Kelly shifted her weight from one leg to the other and Nick ignored her impatience. He looked up just in time to see Sara come through the lobby doors. She smiled when he saw her. She looked beautiful, her hair was pinned up nicely and she had on a small navy spaghetti strapped dress that showed off her curves nicely.

Nick nodded to her, "That's her Tom."

Tom grinned as she met his looks, "Hi, Tom Carter. Sara?"

She smiled as she shook his hand, "Sara Sidle."

He raised her hand to his lips and gave a small kiss on her fingers. She blushed a little. Nick took note of this flirting. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Sara took time to look him up and down. Nick told her he worked for the Gaming Commission, but he definitely was well built. Tom's light brown hair fell slightly on his forehead giving him a younger look and his ice blue eyes were simply to die for. Tom led her to their table. They all sat down except for Tom who helped Sara into her chair. Kelly eyed Nick closely and then cleared her throat. He took his eyes off Sara and moved them to Kelly.

Kelly smiled, "Honey, you want to order the usual for me?"

"Sure." If he could remember what the 'usual' was. Sara smiled at Kelly, "You're Kelly Smith from Trace right?"

Kelly nodded smiling, "Yeah…work in dayshift. It is so hard to find time to be with this hunk of a man right here. Stupid time schedule. I told him he needs to think about the opening on the dayshift team though. He said he was considering it."

He looked at her in shock. That wasn't supposed to get out. Sara looked at him with her mouth agape, "What?"

"Just thought it was time to do something else." Nick nodded and then looked back down at his menu. Sara sighed inwardly and then turned to Tom, "So what are you having?"

"This vegaterian pasta special. It is excellent." Sara smiled slightly, "Are you a vegeatarien?"

"Yes, have been for almost a year now." Sara laughed a little, maybe this was a good idea, "Me too."

Nick looked back and forth between the two as they held a stare. He sighed as he turned to the next page of the menu. Kelly gave a little seductive look as she rubbed his leg slowly, "What's wrong honey? Can't find anything…to…eat…?"

She raised her eyebrows suggestively and he ignored her sexual flirtation, "Actually…this is not what I really wanted."

_**XOXOXOXO** TO BE CONTINUED...** XOXOXOXOXO**_

_I LOVE feedback. Let me know what ya'll think, good or bad, BUT be gentle, Andrea_


	2. Whoops

Chapter 2- Whoops

Nick sighed silently to himself as he had to bear another hour of Sara's gloating of 'how wonderful Tom was' and that 'she really did like him'. Nick tried to ignore the small group as they laughed. He glanced up at Grissom as he walked in then looked back down at the file he was reading. Grissom cleared his throat as he sat down at the head of the table. Grissom sighed to himself, he honestly didn't like the fact that Sara had found someone else to replace him.

Nick was thankful Grissom had called everyone's attention back to work. He guessed he did blame himself a little considering he had set the two up. The point was that it was supposed to backfire…make her see the other side of him. He wasn't really expecting for Tom to 'be' her type. He looked up when he realized Grissom was starring at him. Grissom spoke again, "I was talking to you Nicky?"

Nick turned a little red, "Whoops."

Grissom starred at him, "Whoops?"

"Sorry Gris. What was the question?" Nick asked. He turned even redder with embarrassment and then some with anger.

"I said, did you and Catherine work on those fiber samples from the vic?"

"Um… one of the fibers are a hair which has no follicle and uhh," he looked at Cath for help. He couldn't remember. Catherine would definitely let him have it later.

Catherine gave a smile, "Sorry, I haven't told him about the carpet fiber yet…Greg is processing the blood found on it and there is another unidentified fiber that he's working on too."

Grissom glanced at Nick who was starring at the table, "Okay, keep me posted."

Sara watched Nick from the corner of her eye. She was curious. Nick had never forgotten fibers before or even evidence for that matter. Grissom turned to Warrick and Sara, "How are those tapes coming?"

Sara grunted, "Well, their coming alright."

Warrick looked at her then back at Grissom. He didn't have a clue what was on those tapes, "We haven't found anything that can help the case yet, of course we are still on tape seventeen."

"It's like watching porn. I swear more people in this city get lucky in an elevator than they do in their bedroom," commented with a little hint of laughter.

Catherine smirked, "Speaking from experience Sara?"

"Yeah," Nick's head shot up and he starred at Sara, "From what I've observed."

They all laughed a little except Grissom and Nick. It seems now that they were on the same page in the book of love. Depression and regret. Grissom cleared his throat, "Alright then, if anything comes in Nick you get the call and everyone back to work."

They all nodded as they stood up, "Nick, I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Okay Gris," Nick stood up and moved off to the side as everyone left. Sara eyed the two men as she left. Grissom waited until everyone was out of an eat shot of hearing.

"I reviewed your request for days…," Grissom crossed his arms and his stony expression never flinched, "May I ask the purpose of the request?"

Nick nodded slightly, "I just…I thought it was time to do something different. Explore options…you know."

Grissom nodded skeptically, "Well, I'll hand it in to Ecklie, but let it be known…I don't support this decision….that is on a friend basis."

Nick didn't know what to say. On a friend basis. Grissom was giving him friendly advice. All he could do was just nod, so he did. Grissom gave a pat on Nick's back as he left Nick standing there.

"So you are leaving?"

Nick swung around at the sound of the familiar sweet voice he recognized, "Yeah…"

Sara nodded at his comment. It was barely above a whisper. She swallowed hard, "So I guess you and Kelly are serious then, huh?"

Nick didn't answer. He didn't know what he and Kelly were, hell, he didn't even know what he and Sara were. Sara continued, "Honestly, Nicky, she's not right for you."

They held their gaze for a moment before Sara broke and began to walk off. Nick crossed his arms as he sighed heavily.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Three Weeks Later.

Nick and Sara hadn't spoken much since that day in the conference room. Sara had been seeing a lot of Tom lately and they hadn't had time to talk or it could they were avoiding each other. Of course, they had to work with each other, but that was different. They could talk about the cases it wasn't that big deal, but there was nothing more. Grissom sat in his office reading looking at the screen of his laptop. He heard giggling. Giggling he hadn't heard before. He slowly stood up and walked to his door and peered out to the left, it was Sara and her boyfriend. He sighed silently. Tom had an arm slipped around her waist kissing her neck. It wasn't time for her shift, maybe he could say something.

"Hey Gris…," Nick stopped when he saw what he was starring at. He looked back at Grissom who was looking at him. Grissom could tell that he was upset just as much as he was. Nick looked down at the ground, "Can I talk to you about that request?"

"Sure." Grissom nodded as he gave one last look in Sara's direction. She was watching. He turned to go inside and then she looked at Nick. He met her eyes. They held their stare for moment until Tom guided her lips to his. Nick suddenly looked down and walked in closely the door.

Sara pulled away, "I think you need to go."

Tom looked at her strange, "Excuse me? I 'need' to go?"

Sara nodded as she smiled a little, "Um…the shift is about to start. I need to go to the locker room and get my stuff."

Tom nodded skeptically, "Alright…are you staying…over…tonight…" He gave a sexy grin as he rubbed her arm.

Sara didn't smile, well, at least not a real smile, "No…not tonight."

Tom stepped back angrily, "Fine. I'll call you later."

He walked off and Sara shook her head. He could be a jerk sometimes. She walked off to the locker room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Well?"

Nick realized he hadn't said anything yet, "I wanted to know how the request was coming."

"It's…Nick, why the hurry?" Grissom leaned forward as he put his elbows on the desk. Nick sat down in the chair hard. He sighed as he rubbed his burning eyes, "I'm just…I need to do something different Gris."

"Okay," Grissom leaned back in his chair, "I talked to Ecklie and he said that another person already applied for that position. But he is interested in having you on. In two more weeks…he said you'll know."

Nick hopped up nodding, "Okay. Sounds good. Thanks Grissom."

Nick left and headed to the locker room. Catherine stepped in, "What's up Gil?"

"Nothing." Grissom shook his head slowly and tried to seem innocent. Catherine closed the door before sitting down, "Liar. Talk."

Grissom sighed heavily as he took off his glasses then looked at Catherine, "Well…."

XOXOXOXOXO

Thanks ya'll! All reviews welcome. Thanks for the reviews so far and I promise CW next chapter.


	3. One Way

Chapter 3- One Way

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Nick walked into the locker room and Sara was sitting on the bench starring inside her locker. He sat down beside her. She didn't even look at him. They were both quiet for a few minutes then Sara croaked out, "Me."

He looked at her, "What?"

She looked down and she fiddled with her ID, "You're leaving because of me."

"I'm not leaving...," he began as she interrupted.

"So, it's because of me."

"No…that's not what I said."

"But you just said…," she started and Nick took her hand. She looked up at him shocked. She didn't expect the 'spark' or the 'butterflies' in her stomach.

"If you would listen to me for like two minutes…," he laughed softly. "Just like you to assume."

"Yeah. Well, Tom says that I'm too wishy washy."

"Because he doesn't 'know' you Sara."

"And…and you do…," Sara said as she looked down at her hand engulfed in his. She swallowed lightly.

Nick dipped his head to get her attention, "I know that I'm not leaving…I'm not leaving you…"

"Sara?"

Nick let go of her hand as he leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. It was Tom. Nick sighed heavily as he rubbed his face, 'What am I doing?'

Sara stared at Nick and then stood up and began digging in her locker as Tom walked around the corner.

"Sara? Hey Nick, what's goin' on man?"

Nick stood up and shook his hand that Tom held out as if he demanded it. Nick noticed his firm grip was tighter than usual. Nick nodded, "Good. Actually I was about to go to work. Just ran into Sara and thought I'd say hey."

Tom nodded as he looked at Sara who was busily rummaging through her locker trying to avoid both men for various reasons. Nick sighed slightly as he looked at his watch casually, "Guess I need to git'. Talk to ya later Tom. Sara."

"Yeah." She mumbled as she was putting her name tag on. She looked up at Tom who was smiling at her, "What?"

"We need to talk."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Catherine was standing in the evidence room with her arms folded looking over evidence. Warrick came in and automatically smiled, "Looking lovely."

She smiled as she glanced at him, "Not to bad yourself."

He walked past her and squeezed her butt firmly then stood beside her and starred at the evidence. She gave a little laugh, "I don't believe that was yours."

He leaned down next to her ear, "I consider it 'all' mine."

He kissed her neck and headed for the door, "I'm going to check on prints."

"Hate to see ya leave, love to watch you go though…," she said as he walked through the door. He turned around quickly and winked at her as he disappeared around the corner.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Nick was standing in the video lab checking over a security surveillance video when two then arms slipped around his neck. He knew who it was, but then felt a pan of guilt hit him when he wished it was someone else. Kelly kissed his cheek, "Hey honey."

"Hey."

She frowned, "What's wrong now?"

"Nothin'. What are you doin' here?" Kelly almost looked hurt. She withdrew her embrace, "Can't I come and visit my fiancé?"

Nick looked up at her and was about to say something when Greg knocked on the open door, "Excuse me…sorry to interrupt."

Kelly placed her had possessively on Nick's shoulder as she smiled at Greg. Nick chewed his gum faster as Greg gave his explanation, "Ric asked for these blood results and he isn't anywhere to be found, so I thought you might be able to use them."

Nick stood up quickly and Kelly's hand immediately fell, " 'preciate it."

Greg gave a nod as he handed the papers to Nick. He glanced at Kelly, the blonde bombshell. She gave a grand smile, the same smile that had won her County Beauty Queen and the Homecoming Queen in High School.

"Thanks Greg," Nick said flatly. Greg looked back at Nick and gave a final nod, "Later."

Kelly looked up at Nick, "Jealous honey?"

Nick sighed as he sat back down, "Nope, don't have a reason to be."

She crossed her arms and smiled slightly trying to hide that it had stung her ego, "Did you talk to Conrad?"

"I talked to Grissom." Nick said as he continued the surveillance tape. Kelly shook her head, "You need to talk to Conrad…he gets things done a whole lot faster honey."

"Well, I talked to Grissom who is talking to Ecklie."

Kelly combed her fingers through her long blonde hair, "I'll tell Conrad you'll be by honey."

Nick paused the video feed and turned around sharply, "I can take care of my own affairs…dear."

Her face hardened and she nodded, "Fine. I'll see you when you get off. We're meeting my parents for an early lunch at Rimmels'. Oh, please take a shower before coming. Bye honey."

She kissed his cheek and then proceeded to the exit. Nick closed his eyes and popped his neck. Tension, with Kelly…there was always an immense amount of tension. "Nick."

"What?" He shouted out annoyed. He opened his eyes and Warrick didn't looked pleased.

"I'm sorry man…I've just had a bad day."

Ric nodded, "Well, being engaged to the devil will do that to you."

"What?"

"It's all over the lab man. Ecklie's niece and Stokes are getting' hitched."

Nick shook his head, "No…that's no.."

"Hey Nicky, congrats man!" Bobby shouted as he walked by. Ric leaned out into the hall and smirked as he saw Bobby telling Mia something then pointed in their direction.

"Good news spreads fast."

Nick gave him a look. "Come on, we have a group meeting."

Ric watched the people in the hall laughing, probably about Nick and the latest gossip. Nick had kept it quiet since the whole, 'sleeping with the hooker thing'. Nick handed the blood results to Warrick as they made their way down the hall together.

"What's this?"

"Blood results…Greg dropped them off just before spreading the 'happy' news across the lab."

Ric chuckled, "So is Kelly's dress coming with a tail and pitch fork?"

Nick and Ric were the last one into the meeting room. Grissom looked up at the two men, he now had come to understand the reason Nick wanted to switch to dayshift. He knew they were at couple but they didn't make a good one or at least he didn't think so. Grissom, however, was angry that Nick had gotten Sara into this situation and then just decided to leave.

Nick glanced at Sara who was starring at the table. She probably knew about the 'engagement'.

"Congratulations Nick," Sara said as she forced a smile on her face.

Yep, she knew. Catherine nodded slightly, "Ecklie's niece…that's a big leap…I mean the marriage and all."

Nick shifted his eyes to Sara. He noticed the change in her temperament. He smiled inside, 'Alright, then let's try it this way."

"Thanks…I know it's a big step. I just feel like it's time to settle down." Warrick's head popped up from the file he was reading. In fact, everyone's did. They figured it was another one of Greg's stupid tricks.

Catherine looked at Warrick and he shrugged at her. Sara was furious. She stood up and walked out of the room. Nick started to get up and go after her when Ecklie entered the room. He sat down a file in front of Nick, "Just needs to be signed."

He swallowed as he looked down at the file. Everyone starred at Nick. They all knew what was inside that file. His eyes shifted to the short distance between him and the door then on the hall, which Sara had disappeared down. Nick sighed silently as he slowly picked up the pen that Ecklie just placed on the table and then opened the file folder.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Hope ya'll enjoyed this one! Thanks to all the comments and suggestions. Reviews ALWAYS welcome.Chapter 4 soon to come,Andrea


	4. No Fun in the Games

This is more of a information chapter, not a lot of action, but there are some key points

Chapter 4- No Fun in the Games

XOXOXOXOXOXO

A month later…

Nick pulled into the parking lot as he changed the channel from a sappy Kenney Chesney love song to a hard rock station. He found himself doing that a lot lately. Well, since he had signed the papers to take the day shift position. He was happy that the change gave him a chance to have a social life. Kelly was happy too. She could see him whenever she pleased. Nick shut the truck off and rubbed his eyes. He was still adjusting to the time changes with his sleeping schedule. Dark and late went to bright and early. He propped his head up as he watched people coming from the building. He smirked when he saw Ric and Catherine. Ric had his arm wrapped around her tightly. They were supposed to get married next month. Nick knew it was inevitable. He sighed as he got out and shut the door. "Hey cowboy."

He looked back around at Catherine and Ric about to disperse to their separate cars.

"Hey ya'll."

He stepped closer and hugged Catherine, "We've missed ya Nicky."

"Yeah…apparently some more than others," Ric said as he eyed Catherine. Nick chuckled, "Guess I better get in there, Ecklie 'ill have my ass."

"I doubt it, considerin' Kelly already does." Nick grinned at Warrick's comment. He shook his head as he began to walk off. Ric laughed as Catherine said, "Ohhh, guess it's true."

"Whapish!" Ric said loudly as he opened Catherine's car door. Nick waved, "Bye guys."

"Bye!" They said simultaneously before locking lips once again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Nick opened the locker room door and walked in. He froze. Sara. She was sitting on the bench tying her shoes. He hadn't spoken to her very much, actually, try at all. She walked out of the conference room that day and he didn't go after her. He didn't explain, now…everything was a mess.

Sara looked up and her smile faded, "Stokes."

Nick felt his heart break a little. Stokes. She never did call him that unless she was ticked. She must have been pissed. Of course, he would too. "Sara," he croaked out.

She fidgeted with her shoes a little longer, "How are you?"

Nick looked shocked. This was the most she had said to him in a month, "Good, you?"

"Tom and I are fine. How's Kelly?"

Nick sighed silently as he moved toward his locker and opened it, "She's fine."

"When is the wedding?"

Nick felt his blood begin to boil. She was trying to make him angry. Sara had a way of pushing your buttons without even pushing them. That was Sara Sidle for you.

"Haven't decided. You?"

Sara looked up. She didn't know that Nick knew about she and Tom planning a wedding. She looked back down again as she grabbed her bad, "October."

He nodded slowly, "Six months. That's a…that's enough time to get things together. Ric's and Cath's is next month."

"Yeah, Maid-of-Honor."

Nick looked over at her from his locker, "Best Man."

They starred at each other. Sara wanted to apologize for being so rude to him, but she couldn't form the words. Nick opened his mouth and took a breath as Greg came in.

"Nicky!"

He slapped on a fake smile, "Greg, sup man."

Sara held her stare on Nick until he met her eyes. She gave a small smile, "See ya Stokes."

Nick watched her walk away again. The second time she had walked away. And yet another time he didn't follow her.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Nick made his way down the hallway and stopped in front of Grissom's office. Grissom was talking on the phone. He was even laughing. He looked up and motioned for Nick to come in. Nick looked behind him where about twenty feet away Ecklie and Kelly were talking. He looked back at Grissom who was undoubtedly talking to Sophia. The word around the Lab was they were together. Nick thought it was an odd match, but everyone needs someone…no matter who it is. He stepped in Grissom's office, knowing that Ecklie and Kelly were watching, and then he closed the door.

Grissom's eyes followed Nick as he moved around his office. Grissom drew in a breath and said, "I'll have to call you back. Feel better hon."

Nick sat down in one of the chairs in front. Grissom folded his hands on top of the desk and watched him closely as he starred at his ID. Grissom waited to see if Nick was going to say anything. He didn't. Grissom sighed, "So, how's the new team working out?"

Nick bit his lip as he was thinking. He knew his answer, but he didn't want to give the 'I told you so attitude.'

"It's alright." Nick said as he looked around, "It's…different."

"You know Nick, we all miss you and your work here. And if you ever felt like coming back, there is a position open."

Nick nodded, "I…I honestly think Gris that I've screwed up enough to not fix it. Horatio Caine gave me a call a few weeks ago about an old case that I had worked on and we got to talkin'...they need a lab tech down their in Florida. They need a new lab tech."

"I don't think that's the answer." Grissom said as he leaned back in his seat. Nick finally stopped fiddling with his ID and started with the button on his shirt, "It seems to be."

"So," he sighed very which caused Nick to look up at him, "You're just going to leave everything here."

"No, of course, Kelly…"

Grissom interrupted him, "That's not who I'm talking about Nick."

Nick swallowed, "She has her own plans."

Grissom cleared his throat, "Well, you do what you feel is right Nick."

Nick nodded and glanced at the clock on the wall, "Guess I need to go to work. We have a big case going on right now…"

"Nick." Grissom interrupted, "You know sometimes it's best to please others and then sometimes it feels really good to just say 'screw you'."

Nick chuckled as he shook his head walking toward the closed door, "Sophia's gotta hold on you."

"I see the world in a bran-new prospective. I think you'd like it there."

Grissom grinned as he pushed his glasses back up on the bridge of his nose. Nick smirked as he nodded and walked out.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sorry, it's kinda short, I've got Final's next week. I hadn't had a lot of time nor brain energy! Anyways, love ya'lls comments always will! Keep'em comin'! - Andrea


	5. Declaration

Since Nick's declaration of his personal status to Grissom, his appearance had been affected. He hadn't shaved in almost a week leaving with a hard-ass look. He hadn't been happy in fact, the last time he had given a 'true' smile was forgotten. In four days was scheduled to meet Horatio Caine in Miami, Florida for an introduction to his 'new' world. Ecklie was actually glad because Nick had broken things off with Kelly. She claimed her heart was broken, but Nick begged to differ that she even had a heart. Warrick had even mentioned that Kelly was hanging around Greg a lot lately. Nick was surprised to hear that Greg was blowing her off. Greg's excuse, he wanted a warm body to lie next to. Nick opened the door to the office building and then proceeded to the locker room with a smug look on his face, the same look he had held for almost three weeks now. He pushed the door open and then sighed heavily as he went to his locker. Sara was standing in front of hers pulling her jacket on. She glanced at Nick and saw the droplets of water on his jacket and that his short hair was wet.

Nick didn't even bother to say hi. She hadn't said a lot to him why should he her. Sara licked her lips and she breathed deeply, "Is it raining yet?"

Nick hung his jacket on the hook and pulled out his name tag, "Appears so."

He ran his hand through his hair a few times and then wiped his hand on the towel in his locker.

Sara nodded as she shut her locker door, "Are you still going to Ric and Cath's wedding?"

"It's on Saturday and I'm not leaving until Tuesday...so yeah."

Sara crossed her arms as she shook her head, "You are such a jerk."

Nick looked at her with a sarcastic smile, "Thank you Sara Sidle. I feel much better in knowing what I am now."

Sara gave a look of disgust, "What happened to you Nick?"

His head shot up to look at her again. She said Nick. She hadn't said his name in two months. He swallowed as he felt his face soften. Sara watched him closely, he automatically changed in front of her eyes. She leaned against the lockers as she stuck her hands in her pockets. Nick sighed,

"Things... (he sighed again as he rubbed the bridge of his nose)...things didn't go the way I wanted them to. It just kinda fell apart on me."

"Just because they fell apart doesn't mean you have to become a jerk."

Nick's face hardened again. He was expecting...more to come from her.

"Nevermind."

"Nick...I didn't mean it like that..."

"Sidle, I'm not in the mood for this."

"Right. You know Nick I was wrong about you. You're not a jerk, you're an asshole."

If Sara had been walking any faster, she could have run out of the locker room.

Nick's face turned red as he watched the door close. He slammed his locker door and punched it. He hit the door with enough force that it left a slight indent. He let out a hard sigh of frustration as he plopped down on the bench, then he felt the pain soaring through his right hand. He starred at his hand as it began to swell. He closed his eyes as his hand throbbed. He had to admit he had been a jerk. Well, maybe even an asshole. He stood up giving another glance at his dented locker. He would have to pay for that. He let his hand hang down to his side as it throbbed uncontrollably...he deserved the pain. And tonight was the rehearsal and the dinner, so, he would definitely feel it by the night's end.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sara and Greg were standing at the front of the Catholic church talking with the priest who would be conducting the service. Grissom was supposed to be the one 'giving away' Catherine, but he couldn't make it tonight. Lindsey had been juggled from maid-of-honor to bridesmaid a few times. She claimed that since she was Catherine's daughter that she should be the honorable maid. Warrick then, enlisted Greg to be groomsmen. So far, Nick was still the Best Man. If he showed up.

Catherine and Warrick were out in the foyer of the church, "He better be here."

Warrick glanced out the door before walking back to Catherine, "He'll be here. You know how Nick's been these last few days."

"This is 'my' wedding Ric. If he screws it up..."

"You'll kill me," Nick said as he walked through the door. He gave a grin as Cath looked steamed. "I'm sorry I'm late ya'll...traffic."

He said as he held up his arm that revealed a splint-cast. Warrick shook his head, "What in the hell..."

"Hey..."Catherine said as she hit him gently, "We're in a church."

Nick smirked, "Oddest thing...I was just standing there and this locker door slammed into my fist."

Catherine nodded, "Damned lockers..."

Ric nudged her, "Church..."

"Shut-up." She said with a smile as she tilted her head back, which signified that Warrick was to give her a kiss. Which he did. Nick didn't feel like watching this loving display of affection any longer, "How 'bout that rehearsal, huh?"

Nick said as he breezed past them. Sara automatically stopped talking when she saw Nick. Sara wrinkled up her nose and was about to comment, but Lindsey came marching in.

"Nick."

Nick turned to the fourteen year old and gave a solid grin, "Hey."

She put her hands on her hips and gave a look that strongly resembled her mothers, "Where have you been, we've been waiting for almost an ho….what happened to your wrist?"

Lindsey finished as she reached out, Nick let her take his arm. He shrugged, "I let anger get the best of me."

She gave him a look, "Well, hopefully, you have learned something from all of this."

She let go of his arm and went back to Greg's side. He watched her and then chuckled a little. Sara was making her way toward him. He drew in a breath as she crossed her arms stopping in front of him.

"Hello."

Nick bit his tongue after hearing her cold greeting. He gave a little smile, "Hey."

Sara looked around at everyone watching them and then looked down, "I… (she paused, rethinking her words)…does it hurt?"

'Only all the time,' he thought. "Not really."

Sara swallowed, "Okay."

She turned slowly as she uncrossed her arms and walked back to Greg and Lindsey who were playing thumb war.

"Let's get started!" Ric shouted as he and Catherine came out of the foyer. 'Probably makin' out,' Nick thought as he moved to the side so they could pass.

Catherine kept walking toward the Priest and the wedding coordinator while Warrick stopped at Nick. They both watched as Catherine gave everyone orders.

Nick smiled, "Are you sure you wanna get married to that?"

Warrick chuckled, "Does you wrist hurt?"

Nick laughed to himself as he nodded his head, "It was worth it though..."

He glanced over at Sara who was locking arms with Greg. Warrick looked at Nick, "Maybe you should talk to her man."

"I know…she's just gives me the…Sara Sidle bad ass act every time I try to."

"Well, one way or another, you need to explain some stuff."

Nick watched as Warrick made his way to Catherine's side and she put her arms around him lovingly. Nick looked back at Sara, who was looking at him. He looked down, "Okay," he whispered.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sorry if this was short guys...my grandmother passed away and the my final's week. I'm really kinda stressed out. BUT I did do well on final's, so it's not that bad...on the education side. lol. Anyways sorry about the delay. Reviews welcome. Later ya'll-----Andrea


	6. Gettin' Better

After the wedding rehearsal, the women went back to their homes. Catherine decided to take it easy this time around and since her daughter was fourteen. The men, however, found themselves at a strip club 'hanging' out. Brass was even their talking to Greg about baseball. Grissom was listening in adding a personal story or opinion occasionally. Warrick was watching the dancers, not with lust but interest. He still didn't understand and probably never would understand how women could sell their bodies. Nick took a sip of his beer and made a face when a skinny tall blonde tried to make a move on him as she threw her well-rounded bare butt in his face murmuring something about a 'way awesome lap dancey'. He shook his head and waved her off.

Warrick gave him a look, "What's up man?"

"What do you think?" He said as he slammed down his beer. Warrick looked around the room before his eyes settled back on him.

"Go talk to her Nick. It's for the best."

"Do know how bad I've fucked things up. I never should have set her up with Tom."

"Yeah, well I do recall it was the almighty master plan," Ric said as he flagged the waitress down for a few more beers.

Nick sighed as he starred at his half full beer or was it half empty. He huffed at himself as he picked it up want chugged it making it empty. Ric looked back at Nick, "Go talk to her man. You're drivin' me insane."

Nick smiled at the table, "Right…I'll catch a cab (he looked up at him) don't drink too much though Ric, you 'are' getting married tomorrow."

He stood up, digging into his wallet as Warrick said, "It's my bachelor party man."

"I know…but I honestly believe that Cath would kill you if you should up in a rhinestone thong with flouresant paint on your body."

Nick tossed the money on the table as Warrick finished his reply, "You obviously don't know Cath."

Nick just looked at him strangely, "I did not need to know that."

Warrick laughed followed by Nick as he waved leaving.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Nick slumped in the cab seat as the cabby complained about the politicians in office today, the cabby, although, was Arabic. Nick closed his eyes as he laid his head back, thinking. The cab came to a harsh jerk and Nick's eyes shot open. He sighed heavily as he got out of the car and handed the man his money. He walked into the apartment complex and made his way slowly to the elevator. 'Maybe I should just get the hell out of Dodge.' He thought to himself as he pushed floor number. 'Leave everything behind…start anew.' The elevator dinged and he stepped out, he then walked to a familiar door and rang the doorbell. He waited patiently, well not exactly. He fiddled with the change in his pockets. The door swung opened and he came face to face with Sara. She had a smug look on her face, "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Nick looked down at his watch, 2:17am, he hadn't realized how early in the morning it was. He looked back up at her, "I'm sor…I didn't realize it was…I'll talk to you later."

He began to walk away and then she bit her lip quickly in a hasty decision.

"Come in."

Nick stopped and slowly turned around. Sara was almost standing in the hallway, "You (she croaked and then cleared her throat)...can come in."

She back up into her apartment and Nick shortly followed. He closed the door as she sat down on the couch. He sat down across from her. They were both quiet for a few seconds.

Sara fiddled with the fringe on the pillow next to her, "It's going to be a very beautiful wedding isn't?"

Nick nodded as he looked down, "Yeah…Warrick's excited about it."

"Why aren't you at the bachelor party with the others?" She asked starred at the coffee table. Nick leaned back casually, "Didn't really interest me."

Sara nodded as she looked up, "What does Nick?"

"What?" He said as he met her eyes. She shook her head, "You're leaving. So, what does interest you? Cause apparently it's not here."

He looked down and his eyes fell on his wrist. Sara rolled her eyes as she got up, "This was a bad idea."

Nick stood as she began to walk past him toward the door. He grabbed her arm, "You."

Sara tried to pull away, "You? What are you talking about? Nick let go."

Nick pulled her closer to him, "You interest me."

His mouth instantly connected with hers. She responded by wrapping her free arm around his neck. He let go of her arm and then placed his hand on the small of her back with sent fire through her stomach. Sara pulled back and their eyes met. She smiled slightly, "Okay."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Where in the hell are they!" Catherine yelled as she burst into where the men were getting dressed for the wedding. Greg, who didn't have any pants on, stepped behind Grissom who was fully dressed. Warrick peaked his head around the corner of the next room, "What?"

"Nick and Sara aren't here yet honey!" Catherine put her hands on her hips, she demanded answers, now.

"They'll be here. Sara probably stopped off to get something and Nicks' probably stuck in traffic or something. Don't worry."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Nick smiled as he tightened his arm that was around Sara's bare waist. She moved slightly then settled back down. He opened his eyes and looked around for a clock. His eyes widened as he saw the clock, 12:48pm. "Oh shit."

He shook Sara, "Get up…we're late."

"What?" She said as she rolled over. She opened her eyes and so the clock, "Shit."

She jumped out of bed naked and caught Nick's eye as she ran to the shower, "I have time."

Nick glanced back at the clock. They had two hours before the wedding started. He looked back at the open door that led to Sara's bathroom where she was taking a shower. He smirked as he went to the bathroom, 'Yeah… 'they' had enough time.'

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sorry it took so long guys. Comments welcome. Thanks Andrea


	7. Another

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything that relates to CSI. I barely even know what I'm talking about. Please don't sue me, I'm just a poor college student….have mercy.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Lindsey sat on one of the sofa's watching her mother pace back and forth while her grandmother was trying to console her about her friends who were missing in action. Lindsey blew a bubble and popped it loudly and Catherine turned to face her, "Do you mind? Your grandmother and I are trying to have a conversation!"

Lindsey rolled her eyes as she stood up, "Fine. I'll be outside."

"Fine!"

Lindsey slammed the door and came face to face with Greg. "Hi."

She gave a huffed smiled, "Hello. I wouldn't recommend going in there the wicked witch is in."

"Oh, I see….and you.."

"Pissed her off," Lindsey finished as she popped her gum again. Greg scrunched his eyebrows, she cussed.

"Since when do you cuss?"

"Since when do you care?"

"Okay…" he said slowly. They stood there for a second and finally, "Do you wanna go for a little walk."

"Yes, please." She said taking his arm nearly dragging him along.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Drive faster!" Sara shouted at Nick from the passenger side. Nick growled, "I'm driving as fast as I CAN!"

She rolled her eyes at him as she crossed her arms, "You're a jerk."

"So are you."

She looked at him and he followed suit. She bit her lip to hold back a smile. He chuckled a little as he took her hand and kissed it softly.

"You're definitely a wonderful jerk."

"You are a beautiful jerk."

He leaned over and kissed her softly then turned his attention back to the road. He turned into the church parking lot.

They both became silent as he turned the truck off. He sighed, "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes."

"Okay then."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Lindsey ran into her mother's dressing room, "They're here."

"It's about damn time!"

She said as she brushed by her and out into the hall. She stopped when she saw the two kissing. She put her hands on her hips, how was she supposed to be mad now? She cleared her throat and the two broke apart.

"I'll see you later Sara."

"Yeah. Bye Nick." She turned around and Catherine smirked, "So, he's why you're late."

"Yes, he is definitely the reason." She said as she and Catherine walked back to the dressing room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Dearly beloved we have gathered here today to witness the joining of two wonderful people…."

Nick looked at Sara. She was set on watching Catherine and Warrick. She looked beautiful. Her hair was up, her make-up was perfect, and her dress fit her to perfection. Of course, he didn't look half-bad in a tux. She tried to suppress a smile when she felt him starring at her. She finally shifted her eyes to him. He winked. She smiled as she turned her attention by to Catherine who was handing the bouquet. Nick handed Warrick the ring. Lindsey, a few moments later, handed her mom the other ring. Nick looked at Sara. The light pink dress looked incredible on her. He then had a flash of them doing this at their wedding. Their wedding. Wow. He hadn't even thought that far ahead. It just came to him. He would love to spend the rest of his life with her, have children, and grow old together. After six years of avoiding a relationship, here they were.

The minister's announcement brought him back to reality, "Ladies and Gentleman, I give Mr. and Mrs. Warrick Brown."

Everyone clapped as they made their way back down the isle. Lindsey gave Greg her hand and they shortly followed. Nick looped his arm and Sara slipped it through. He put his hand over hers as he led them down the isle, "You look amazing Sara."

She smiled at his whisper as it tickled her ear. She looked at him, "You said that like ten times already Nicky."

He grinned at her as they went to stand in line for the crowd to admire them. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips softly. He didn't care who saw. He drew back and whispered, "And in one way or another…I'll tell you a million more."

XOXOXOXO

Sorry it took so long ya'll ...my life's been a little hectic and rude to me the last few months. Hope you enjoyed it! Feedback welcome.

Thanks-- Andrea


	8. Another Great Day

Authors Note: I honestly was done with the story, but I got a few reviews that requested and I think one person begged…that I go on. So, I wrote one more chapter. Enjoy Andrea

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sara sat quietly in front of her locker starring blankly into it. She rubbed her name tag that was in her hand with her fingers. She took in a deep breath as she looked at her watch. It was almost time for work. She had looked forward to work. She loved getting her hands dirty and her mind stressed. Well, maybe not the feeling of it, but the process she went through in order to feel that way. A simple explanation. She loved helping people. It made her feel good about her past. Since Catherine went on maternity leave Sara had been working more than normal. Warrick was trying to get on as many shifts as he could. He often said that Nick was right, 'You reap what you sow.' He sowed his seeds and now he was reaping. That was philosophical according to Nick. Warrick's sperm sowing and now Catherine's pregnancy was the reaping or at least her attitude was. Warrick is excited about his baby boy that is due any day now.

Sara put her ID around her neck and stood up slowly closing her locker. She smiled slightly as she made her to the lounge. Nick had been making fun of Warrick and his situation. 'Just you wait.' That's what Warrick said. Sara made her way to the coffee pot and began to pure her some when Greg came in, "That's 'my' coffee Sara."

Sara laughed a little, "Well thank you for this wonderful coffee Greg."

Greg started to shake his head when Grissom came in, "Nick and Warrick have already been called out. You two take this B and E. Greg, behave yourself this time."

Greg shrugged as he looked back at Sara. He knew what Grissom was talking about, but didn't dare bring up the incident. Grissom peered at him over his glasses, "I mean it Greg."

"Okay." Grissom began to leave and Greg found his inspiration to intercede once again, "I just want to say on behalf of my defense that I didn't know those two girls were drunk."

Sara bit her lip as her tried to suppress her laugh. Grissom shook his head as he walked away. Greg huffed, "One of these days…he'll believe me."

"Sure."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Grissom always does this to me," Nick said as he ducked understand the crime scene tape after Warrick, "He always calls me in on my day off."

"Sara?" Warrick said as lead the way up the stairs and through the front door of the triple wide trailer. Nick shook his head as if Warrick could see him, "Nah…she had to work tonight."

"Well, I know for a matter of fact that since Greg's little dare with the drunken twins…he hasn't had a night off yet."

Nick chuckled as he slapped his gloves on, "I know for a fact they were identical."

Warrick shook his head before he began taking pictures of the dead body. Nick began to look the body over for fibers. Warrick glanced at him, "Ran into Tom the other day."

Nick's eyes drifted up to Warrick as he continued to take pictures. Nick's face began stone, "What'd he say?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sara rolled her eyes as Greg continued to go on and on about his date with Lynda from the donut shop down the street. Greg smiled as he finished his sentence, "…and home made donuts in the morning are the best."

Sara shook her head. She would kill Grissom for doing this to her. She was supposed to have a nice evening. Not a lot of crime. Just Sara and the lab. She turned into the driveway and smirked when she saw Nick's Denali. It had been a while since they had worked together. They both got out of Sara's Denali to get their kits.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Well, he did mention Sara."

Nick shook his head. Warrick shrugged, "Let it go man. He'll get his."

"I know Warrick but still he shouldn't be…"

Sara walked in about that time, "Hey boys."

"Hey Sar," Warrick said. Nick stood up and Sara was approached by an officer at the scene.

"ID ma'am."

Sara starred at the young officer blankly, "You're kidding me right?"

"I'm sorry ma'am…I knew here…I'm just doing my job."

Sara set her case down and handed him her ID that was clearly shown on her hip, "Sara Stokes, Las Vegas Crime Lab."

The young officer looked down at it then at Nick, his face smug. He nodded quickly as he handed it back to her, "I'm sorry Mrs. Stokes."

Sara looked back at Nick and he winked at her. Greg came running into the crime scene with his phone, "Hey!"

"Greg! Crime Scene man!" Warrick shouted. Greg panted, "Cath...she's having the baby."

Warrick shot up and grabbed the phone, "Baby...yeah, yeah…I'm coming baby."

"Go," Nick said happily as Warrick thrust the phone at him. Nick handed it to Greg and Greg smiled brightly, "Another great day."

Sara looked down at the body, "Not quite."

Nick nodded, "Right. Greg perimeter. Sara…you're with me."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Thanks to all of ya'll who stuck the story out for the duration. Thanks for all your reviews! Reviews still welcome though, Thanks again, Andrea


End file.
